Demigods go to Hogwarts
by Daughter of Athena101
Summary: Percy,Thalia,Nico,Annabeth,Connor,and Travis Stoll go to hogwarts along with some other unexpectedto demigods to teach them about demigods and help them on the upcoming war.
1. Chapter 1

**Please re-read problems were fixed and STORY** **can be read more clearly**

Annabeth POV

I yelped as Nico came out of the shadows "YOU NEED TO STOP DOING THAT AROUND ME OR IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"Alright" ill stop but Chiron needs to see us and tell percy too"with that he shadow traveled away showoff.i walked down to the poiseidon cabin to find Percy doing pushups with such ease it was a blur."Percy" i said "oh hi I didn't see you there "Chiron wants to see us"i said "lets go" Percy said we walked down to the big house were All the other counselors were including Beckendrof and selena and all the others.

I let the counselors socialize "were are the stolls"i asked "probably doing some pranks"replied Selena right on cue the stolls came barging in on chirons back.

"we will discuss that later we have diffrent matters to attend now "Chiron told the stolls

after every one got settled in Chiron started the meeting.

We are enisuing a Quest WHAT!was everyones response."its barely been a week after the war with Gaea and you already want us on a QUEST."yes"was Chirons simple answer.

After a few minutes it got quiet again "so what is this quest"i asked.I havent been strait with you there is another world a..wizarding world to be exact ...witches and wizards soon everyone broke into laughter even Nico.

"YOU MEAN...COMPLETE WITH ..STICKS AND ALL "broke in Leo."Yes"said Chiron clearly annoyed after everybody got quiet chiron kept talking"yes and there is an evil wizard named Voldemort everyone broke into fits of laughs again Moldyshorts said the boys in between laughs Eeeww!exclaimed Selena.

A few moments later everyone was quiet again so Chiron continued "Yes voldemort came back not so long ago and is treatining to take over the wizarding world with an army of monsters almost as big As manhattans " everyone was quiet "theres a wizard you need to protect Harry Potter"what's so important about this. Wizard"said Connor "well when he was little voldemort broke into his home and killed his parents with a killing curse he used it on harry too but ...he didnt die thats how harry got his nickname

"the boy who lived "after that every one assumed voldemort died but however he did not your job will be to protect the wizards especially Harry and teach them how to fight with swords spears and javelins to fight the army of monsters their spells dont work on monsters neither on demigods unless if their friendly spells that demigods are aware of and want it too work "either way it shall be the easiest task ever with us on their side.

"6 of you will be assigned to this Quest. There were murmers all around the rec room then Selena spoke up "we vote for Percy Thalia Nico and Thalia and Nico immediately accepted I hesitated but then accepted who are the other two i said "Travis and Connor"said Chiron "for punishment for burning down the Demeter cabin "YOU DID WHAT" broke in Katie She started arguing with the stolls then finnaly she ran down To help her cabin.

OH MY GODS THAT THE WORSE PUNISHMENT EVER. OH MY GODS OUR FIRST QUEST the stolls said. Chiron rolled his eyes go pack heroes ill meet you here in 4 hours we all went to pack for the quest I packed my lemon fraganted shampoo i would never conferm it but i only use it because it repells spiders.

Also packed some jeans and shirts and pictures and all sorts of other stuff 4 hours later i walked with percy to the big house to meet the other we were all met by Hecate to bless us on our journey she blessed us so that we could all do magic and have the knowledge of the 5th years and then told us the information about were we were going like that we were going to england and that we were American exchange student an that wizards money is called galleons,sickles and knuts and that we were going to be held guest a home whoever that was.A minute later we shadow traveled to the cottage


	2. Chapter 2

i **do not own percy jackson or harry potter**

 _ **Please re-read problems have been fixed story can be read more clearly now**_

 _ **Harry POV**_

I didnt really want to meet these Americans after professor Mcgonagal said not to mess with them because they could easily kill us and that they were going to teach us.

were are these american exchange students anyway we have been waiting for them the past 15 minutes and Ron was getting really bored and was changing the color of his hair with his wand then it got cold and shadows started forming in front of us Hermione Ron and I took our wands out.

Six figures came out if the shadows and then clarified it was four boys and and two girls one boy was tall with black hair like mine and was wearing an orange shirt that said CHB and blue jeans and red converse and he was very muscular with sea green eyes the other boy was a bit smaller with dark black hair and black eyes and black shoes black pants with a silver chain hanging from his pants and the other two boys were exactly the same when i say the same i mean the same they were both wearing the same clothes and both had curly brown hair same eyes and a smile that would make you check your wallet every 10 seconds they reminded me of George and Fred but they looked like more of troublemakers and they were also wearing the same shirts as the sea green eyed boy exept for their shoes one of the girls had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes and a black leather jacked with a white shirt that said death to barbie with a barbie with an arrow sticking out of its head she was pretty in some sort of way

But the other girl she was beatiful she had blond princess curled hair and stormy gray eyes and a good tan and was wearing an orange shirt with CBH written in to it too and blue jean shorts and black convers Ron Hermione and I put our wands away and walked toward them."took you long enough"said the green eyed one "shut up squirtle"said the _"emo_ "looking one i presumed.

"For real Nico" said the death to barbie girl"you try with six people ya cant even do it by yourself'ves then trunks appeared in front of them the green eyed one had a sea green one with a golden trident emded into his and the _goth_ girls was electric blue with a silver lightning bolt the emo kid was dark black and had a black skull you could barely see the twins had a white trunk with a silver cauduceus in the middle the blond hair girls was grey with an owl in the middle they seemed to notice us and stoped talking and turned to us.

The blond one and green eyed one walked to us and said "Hey nice to meet you"they shook our hands and steped back and intertwined their hands.

shit Shes already taken when will i ever find my own companion i liked Ginny but i dont know how Ron would react to that

"Nice to meet you too im Harry,Harry potter i expected them to gasp or ask about my scar but they didn't so i kept talking"and these are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron weasley"i gestured toward them The Americans replied with hello's and friendly waves.

Then the blond speaked up "my name is Annabeth,Chase and this is my boyfriend Percy,Jackson"she gestured to the green eyed boy as he smiled to the sound of his name YEP ITS OFFICIAL THEIR A COUPLE i thought

one of the twins broke my thinking and said "And im Travis stoll and this is my less handsome brother Connor stoll."so you guys are brothers"i said "half brothers same dad diffrent mothers."and hes joking about that hes more handsome it's clearly me" said Connor

"Oh" i said "you guys look exactly the same none of you is more handsome that the other"said the emo kid."oh i didnt get you name"i said i"it's Nico,Nico Di Angelo"nice to meet you Nico"

.And im Thalia " said the death to barbie girl "no surname "asked Hermione "i dont use my last name and neither should you" "alright "said Hermione

"well you guys should get settled down follow me and ill show you guys your room Hermione why dont you take the girls to their room"said Ron "sure follow me girls"said Hermione.

Hermiones POV

So this is what Americans look like im impressed "so girls this is your rooms the boys is right next door" thay all got settled in then six white owls came in each with a letter in their hands it was their school supply lists and invitation to hogwarts "Hermione we need to go buy our supplies for school can you come with us to help us look for them please"said Annabeth "sure lets go get the boys first "said Hermione

We knocked the door and entered "guys were going shopping get ready" said Thalia "ok" was all the boys said

5 minutes later we were all outside were we were joined by Ginny and George and Fred they introduced themselves to the Americans

George Fred and the stolls had the same personality they were exchanging their pranks stories and other stuff like they've been friends since forever.

Mrs weasley then said what transportation are you tacking floo powder or the muggle way "whats floo powder "said the Americans weird their going to teach us and they dont even know what floo powder is and not to mention their just tennagers.

"oh floo powder is the most common wizarding transportation " "it wouldn't hurt to try Guys i mean we already shadow travel with Nico"said Percy

"thats fine with us"said the stolls in unison "so can you teach us how use floo powder transportation please"said Percy "sure dear okay everyone step closer to me" we walked into the living room in front of the fire place "Ron dear help me"she said "sure mom" Ron stepped into the fireplace as his mother passed him a cauldron filled with floo powder "okay Ron show them how to use floo powder"DIAGONALLY!then green flames engulfed him and soon he was gone "Wow" said the stolls"WERE GOING NEXT

" "okay dears reapeat with me DIAGONALLY good good of you go a moment later they were gone

Annabeth and Percy went next then me and Harry.

PERCY POV

I and Annabeth came out of the botton of the chimney like santa and our clothes was covered with coal marks and whe were coughing like Crazy then Harry and Hermione came out of the chimney too and and started coughing like every one else

then she said "everyone make a line "we all did the. She waved her wand at Harry and said "Oculusrepearus"he was instantly cleaned the. She did the same to Ron then if was Annabeths turn it didnt work but why ...oh we are immune to the magic unless if we want it to work and we are aware that its going to be used on us right right Hermione was shocked she tried it on herself and it worked "umm...why dont you try again.

she did and it worked that time thankfully then it was me and Thalia Nico was next but he was hesitating "What you like your new look Nico" I taunted "shut up squirtle death speech wasnt heard over me and Thalias laughter.

soon he was cleaned and we walked into the first place in our supply list..wait were is that where going where is my supply list great already lost noticed and said "whats wrong Percy" " i already lost my supply list"she laughed that laugh i love so much and said "Percy i never gave you your supply list you never had it here hold onto it and dont lose it" i smiled and kissed her i looked at my list i couldnt read it "umm can somebody please read it to me i have dyslexia umm fun fact all six of us have ADHD and Dislexia

Harry grabed my supply list according to him it said

 **Every wizard should have a pet of their choice either a**

 **-rat**

 **-owl**

 **-toad**

"To the pet shop we go "I said half an hour later we all came out of the pet shop all with diffrent color owls exept for Thalia weird we technically came out with the same type of animal i was surprised but the owls went good with us Annabeths was pure white And named the owl Athena

Nico got a dark black owl he named name goes good with them and i got a gray owl because it goes with Annabeths and named it Annie

the stolls got matching owls the color silver and nammed both of them Jacob.

Thalia got a siver falcon she named Artemis she was sure dumbledoor would make an exception for her.

so what's next Harry


	3. Chapter 3

I **DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND HARRY POTTER**

 **ANNABETH POV**

 _ **"**_ _The next thing on the list is" Harry started but was cut of by Annabeth "wait we need more money is there a bank by here". "Yes there gringots but you'll need a key in order to have your vault open"_

 _"Um a ..key we um werent given one we aint got one"i said suddenly a key appeared in Athenas mouth ( The owl) then Connor grabed it and said "we do now" " so where is this bank Harry he said mischievously. 10 minutes later we arrived at a huge bank with large brown doors._

 _They open fast enough to make a cool breeze to hit our walked into a hall filled with little ugly old wrinkly goblins stacking and weighting coins i turned to see the stolls they had a huge grins on their faces.I leaned to them and said "we are not here to steal were only here to get money from our vault if you want ill let you get all the money you can carry from out vault but you are not going to steal today I wisperd enough so only they could hear_

 _Their grins quickly turned into normal smiles they kept walking until we reached the end of the hall to be met by a goblin behind a podium writing on a piece of parchment with a ink then coughed to get his goblin turned his head slightly."we wish to open our vault"said Percy._

 _"Is that so"asked the goblin "yes sir"said Percy "and i suppose you have a key" "yes "replied percy as he showed the goblin the key "well standing there wont make your money appear come with me"said the goblin._

 _we followed him past a set of big double doors to see a tunnel lighted with torches to see a little road...wait it wasn't a road it was a track like ther ones on roller coaster but there wasn't anything to support it it was just hanging in mid air._

 _Hermione saw my expression "its a magical track don't worry it wont break" I hesitated until Percy wrapped his arms around me and gave me a quick peck on the there was a screech and a little cart raced in front of us really quick."its little we cant all fit into took out her wand and put a spell and the cart got little from the inside and said "not anymore"i smiled._

 _we got in the car and a second later we the cart started driving really fast i heard Thalia scream and the boys laughing hysterically at her exept for Ron and Harry a few seconds later we arrived to the entrance of the vault Thalia was the first to get out after we all got out the goblin said "key please" Percy handed him the key and he opened the vault._

 _I was shocked as i saw the vault open as the vault was filled with coins silver bronze and gold the whole back was filled with them stacked up so neatly and so high they touched the ceiling the mountais of coins in front of us were only half as tall as the backs i was brought back by Travis and Connor looking up to the ceiling and screaming"THANKS"then there was a boom then the stolls ran into the vault and jumped into a pile of coins_

 _they came out a few seconds later groaning and clutching their heads "Money hurts" they said in unison.I laughed along with Percy Thalia then all three of us calmed down and looked at the ceiling and said "thanks" "thats what you call power of our parents " said Percy "BOO-YAH"said the stolls finishing Percys statement they high fived as we all collected our coins coutesy of the AWESOME GODS!_

 _when we were all finished we turned to the gaping wizards_

 _._

RON POV

These Americans wher richer than Harry and Harry had lots of money but compared to the Americans he was 3rd Harry and i were broken out of out trance as the Percy doused us with water and told us it was time to go.

we all got back in the cart and resumed shopping especially Travis and Connor they bought the latest brooms allong with all the other five Americans soon we all went back home after a long day of shopping for school supplies.

When we all arrived home whe where all exausted Percy and Annabeth immediately passed out on the couch and went to sleep together in a sitting position it was cute u thought.

"love birds"Thalia snickered "better leave them to sleep there"she said i wanted to protest but was to tired a minute later we were all asleep.

After a great sleep we all got up and all mother was cooking breakfast we all meet up at the living room to find a sleeping Percy and was about to wake them up "dont wake them up"said Thalia,Travis,Connor,Fred,George,and Nico in unison "why" asked Hermione "the six looked at each other and said "are you guys thinking what im thinking"they said in unison Travis uncapped a black sharpie as the six if them smiled maniacally.

The six of them walked closee to percy and drew a pair of glasses on his hair and A drawing of a scar the shape of the lightning bolt i looked at him for another minute OMG he looked like Harry.

"Annabeth wake up"said Thalia "what"Annabeth said sleepily "its about to be 8:30 u better wake up with that she bolted up and headed to the room to came out with fresh clothes and then went to wake percy up but she burst out laughing

Percy woke up to the sound of her laughing "what so funny"he said as a smile grew on his face and hugged her girlfriend as she was still that point everyone was laughing hard and rolling on the ground "Whats so funny"percy asked Harry came in and took one look At Percy and said "dude we look the same like twins" before he burst out laughing and rolling on the floor.

Percy ran to the nearest bathroom and closed the door and a second later he screamed "STOLLS IM GOING TO KILL YA " he came down the stairs to kill the stolls until cut in "there will be no killing in my house" the. The stolls cut in "BESIDES WE AIN'T THE ONLY ONES WHO DID THAT TO YOU THEY HELPED TOO"they said as they pointed to the other trouble all palled untill Annabeth said "calm down Percy why dont you go change and wash your face and brush your teeth while i help make you your blue that Percy left happily to the restroom (what are pancakes I thought to myself)Annabeth faced everyone and said"you all owe me" we all nodded as she left happily to make Percys blue pancakes whatever that was.


	4. Chapter 4

l **do** **not own percy jackson or Harry Potter**

 **Thalia POV**

Ill never tell Annabeth thank you for saving us so ill say it to my head"thank you"about five minutes later everyone was sitting down for breakfast percy and Annabeth were the happiest of the group Percy was devouring the blue pancakes Annabeth made him i saw Ron eyeing the pancakes like he wanted some i did too everyone did in fact cause like they looked delicious and their like the BEST.

well after a minute if torture I said "Pass me some blue pancakes perce" "no there my blue panckakes MINE!" Said Percy "come on man they look good"said Harry percy said "they are good because the two greatest persons in the world made them my mother and Annabeth and lets not forget about Mrs weasley

Mrs weasley blushed and said "its fine ill just make more for everyone" 10 minutes later the pancakes were ready and everyone was eating them almost as fast as percy especially fred george and ron when they finished them they said "THAT WAS SO GOOD ""i know because its my mothers recipe "said percy

"But do you know what tastes even better said the stolls in unison " they ran off and went to their room and came out of the room with a big bag filled with OMG WHERE THOSE...THOSE

SALLYS BLUE COOKIES

"OMG GIVE ME SOME "i screamed they were happily chewing some in there mouth they tosed me the bag as everyone except the wizards and percy

Everyone started gobling down the cookies even Nico

a few seconds later Percy came out of his shock and came running over to us football style and grabed the bag of blue cookies and then stooped in front of us and yelled to everyone exept the wizards and Annabeth "THESE ARE MY BLUE COOKIES NOBODY CAN EAT THEM WITHOUT MY PERMISION"can we eat them i said "NO HE SAID firmly "WHAT BUT THEY ARE SO GOOD I WANT .. "I was cut of by George and Fred "are the cookies really that good

Percy nodded and hesitated and gave everyone each a cookie the wizards were shocked by how good they tasted and gobled them down while percy ran up the stairs to hide his cookies a minute later he was walking down triumphantly after his great hiding spot

after a few minutes later we all went to sit down on the couch

what do we do now" i said "were going to start our school year today u know go to Hogwarts"said Hermione "oh was all the demigods could say

what time do we have to leave asked percy stupidly.

About in three hours said Hermione "so we better start packing "said Annabeth they were so alike finished their sentences and they hated not knowing anything

Time SKIP

we were at the train station following the wizards we stopped in front if a stump wall that said 9 on one side and 10 on the other "arent we supposed to be looking for 9 3/4 i said like it was obvious "i think we already found it " said Annabeth she turned to the wizards and said

"are we supposed to go trough it" they nodded we all shrugged "would you care to show us "i said Harry nodded and said sure before he passed trough the wall Then George then Fred then the stolls after a minute or so i was next i ran to the wall as fast as i could what i wasnt really impressive but the other demigods were gapping at the station especially Annabeth

me and nico werent really intrested so we turned to the wizards and said "lead the way"

FRED POV

the look on the Americans faces was priceless exept for Nico And Thalia "Lead the way "She said we lead them infront of the train we all found a compartment and settle in after hermione used a spell so we could all 12 of us could fit in

"So now we just stay here for hours"said Percy "yes but when you put it that way you make it sound imppossible"i said "i guess"he said

percy looked at the window as the train passed the lake "are you guys going to try out for quidditch"said hermione "what's that the americans said in unison Hermione explained the game to them and Thalia Nico and Percy paled.I wondered why they paled up wel ..think about it they said

"Death breath hand me my case wont ya " said Thalia "no " he said simply ooh air head got burned "said percy " shut up squirtle" we all laughed "stop being stupid seaweed braind said Annabeth."you know you love it wise girl"he said as he made baby seal eyes and leaned in for a kiss in a matter of seconds they were making out "Get a room" Thalia yelled after a few minutes they departed we all smirked at them they blushed .then malfoy and his two guards showed up

i was immediatley furious i knew there were 6 americans coming what i didnt know is that they were hanging out with these losers he said the last part with disgust i loked around and found 6 americans with faces filled with amusement that said "BOY THINKS HES BETTER THAN ANNYBODY WELL SEE "honeslty their faces made me feel better Annabeth stood up and said"and who are you"filled with sarcasm and mocked politness

i smirked " im,Malfoy,Draco,Malfoy he held out his hand and grinned but Annabeth didnt take it "And how may we help you "said percy as he stood up and walked forward to malfoy

"the question is how may i help you "said Malfoy "by leaving "said percy we all couldnt help but laugh at percys honest comment .Malfoys smile fadded "ill leave you with these losers i see thats what you guys are as well especially the weasels have you seen there home it fits them quite well"at that point i was furious again"your home probably aint no diffrent

At that point the americans were mad "u better shut it before i put a stop to it the hard way"percy said deadly calm Malfoy smilled wait till my father hears about this the best american wizards are losers

and who exatly is you father Annabeth asked "He's way more powerfull than all of yours were shocked faces on the americans Malfoy got his smile back he tought he scared the americans but lost his smile when they were laughing their heads off "his father more powerfull than ours"said the americans in unison

who are their parents i thought " i dont like bullies so why dont you run alint with your little dogs before i beat all of you up" "yeah run along "said nico i flinched at his confidence hes standing up to a bully even if he is older than him

Malfoy didnt seem to get their request and got two hard punches on him Along with his little trio ran out and i swear i heard a muffled "wait till my father hears about this.

Percy and nico sat down and started laughing along with Thalia me and George then we started talking and all and then there was a voice somebody was talking to us i gleamed with delight to recognized who it was

 **Little** **cliff** **hanger** **for** **ya** **right** **there**


	5. Chapter 5

I **do not own percy jackson or harry potter**

 **CONNOR POV**

 _Are quests supposed to be this fun cause I'm feeling like a I know is I'm going to become the ultimate prankster along with the weasley their like wizard us but less handsome.i turned to see Fred's face it was full with delight I wonder what he was thinking._

 _"Oh someone's in love"I said "yes yes I am and I know you'll fall for them too"said Fred "in fact here they come " "how many girls do u love Fred "I said just then an old women passed by with a cart full of sweets like chocolate Popsicles chips drinks jellybeans and all that tipe of stuff then said "anything off the trolley"_

 _All the boys immediately stood up (Thalia too )and ran to the lady don't say anything but I took a picture of the lady she looked shocked it was funny as started grabbing at everything we wanted._

 _"Boys "said Annabeth oh oh I thought she's isn't going to let us get sweets I guess we're going to have to steal some and not let her ever find out.I glanced at Thalia who was still grabbing stuff she glanced back and said"I'm not a boy"_

 _"yes Annabeth " said Percy nervously "get me some chocolate" we all lightened up and said "sure" happily a few minutes later we departed I think we have her more money than we were supposed too_

 _o well we have more where that came from we took about 3/4 of the cart we all sat down and started eating our sweets we had bought a packet a few packets of Bertie's botts every flavored beans._

 _We made a contest of who could find the best and worst jelly bean Heemione found the worst jelly bean it was fart flavored after she puckedwe the stolls attacked the jelly bean box and started grabbing any jelly bean that looked fart flavored "what are you guys doing grabbing the bad beans "said Thalia "future purposes"we said_

 _the tree of us grinned together guess who found the best flavored jelly bean Percy I mean he was eating way more sweets than us the best flavored jelly bean was Sally's blue cookies nobody complained because they knew from experience they were thought cause how is it in the Jellys if they were a family recipe._

 _Hermione left the compartment to do some stuff I don't know what but I took my chance and started to talk to Nico about a plan to surprise the people at Hogwarts and he seemed pretty intrested so it was so far so good_

 _Hermione came back a few minutes later already in her uniforms and robes she looked weird I didn't like the robes but the uniform was ok it made us look hotter if we made it a little disorganized like not tucking in our shirts and not tieng our ties and putting it around our collars one side lower than the other Percys a master of them_

 _Either way the boys got dressed first and went back to the compartment I was correct we all looked hotter especially Percy then Annabeth and Thalia went to change Thalia looked less punk and less rebel that for sure then Percy saw Annabeth and did a loud flurturious whistle Annabeth blushed and sat down next to her boyfriend and buried her face in his chest while he hugged her._

 _A few thirty minutes later the train stopped and we grabbed our trunks but then Harry told us to leave them he said they would be on our dorms when we get there he better not be liying if there's anything missing I'll kill him nobody steals from Connor nobody_

 _When we all got out the train there was a shadow casting over us it was a giant all the demigods paled but we knew not to kill him he was a nice friendly giant that helped the school and he was nothing close to a monster a few seconds later we recovers out of shock_

 _"I reckon yur tha exchange studants "the giant said "that's hagrid "said Fred "hey hagrid the demigods said in unison "harry why don't you and the Ron ,and a Hermione go with the 8th years "sure see ya guys later"._

 _"You guys can come with mee "we nodded "fist years fist years "he called a few minutes later us and a hoard of first years were being lead towards a lake filled with tiny boats "we're getting on boats this'll be fun"Percy said_

 _every one get in a bout fuor per pirson "he yelled my brother and I went with Percy and Annabeth. Thalia and Nico went in their own boat they didn't want to share Thalia made sure if it blasting super loud light in every time a wizard tried to ask or sit down it was funny to watch_

 _I recorded it and after this quest ima make a video about our whole quest and show funny moments and all those type of stuff. After a few seconds of riding a boat Percy said" I'm bored this boat is soo slow " "I know " me and my brother replied "Annabeth hold on tight "me and my brother grinned Annabeth just laughed and hugged Percy._

 _In less than a second the boast was going as fast as a speed boat I heard screams and gasps a few thirtysecond later we were on the shore of the lake we all got of and started laughing as we waited for the boats to arrive newsflash I recorded the wizard faces they were hillarious I showed my brother and Percy and Annabeth we all voted that the camera will be recording 24/7 for now on so from here on out everything that happens will be recorded_

 _._

 _oh and it took 5 more minutes for the boats to come thank to Thalia screaming to hurry it up the wizards were staring at the four of us in awe. Then Hagrid led us into this hall were he told us that Ms mcgonagall would take us to get sorted to our houses_

 _._

 _""Alright every one follow me "I'm guessing it was Mrs mcgonagall I turned to Annabeth gasping at the architecture of the castle (I forgot to mention the school is in a castle weird right)_

 _We all walked into the dining hall to see four long tables with wizards filling the seats in I nodded to Nico and he smiled and shadow traveled away after all the first years were sorted into their houses we were up next._

 _"Now let's welcome the exchange students they will be here to teach us and help us they are quite powerful even more powerful than me "said dumbledoor (let's say he didn't die okay)_

 _Every one gasped exept us demigods "but their just teenagers"one of the wizards protested "indeed "said dumbledoor "and yet their more powerfull than me and there indestructible as a team they have faced many hard challenges that you will be informed " "pfft not as hard as fighting Voldemort probably just some nonsese " "this team INFRONT of you has faced harder challenges way more serious than Voldemort that's why with them on our side it would be very possible to win this upcoming war with Voldemort_

 _"what "Harry screamed" who could be more dangerous than Voldemort he's the most evil person on the world " "not true man my life is more miserable than yours if I didn't have any friends and family I wouldn't have done all the stuff I'd done "Percy said_

 _then shadows rippled in front of us I laughed and grined at the same time with my brother. the wizards screamed then out of the shadows came all of the counselors of camp half blood and THE SEVEN plus calypso and the praetor of New Rome._

 _I laughed with delight as they dropped to the floor and started groaning and screaming stuff like "get your butt out my face Will before I fucking kick your ass " this came from Clarisse "AHHHHH MY NAIL BROKE "said silena "silena there's more to life than perfection "groaned piper "Jason help me I'm being squeezed to death "_

 _after we all untangled_ _we lighned up to make a v shaped thing in the middle or the dinning room with Percy in the middle front obviously to show he was the leader._

 _Then out of nowhere comes out a ringtone "I'm a Barbie girl in a plastic world it's made of plastic it so fantastic"then it stoped it was Selena's phone_

 _all "the demigods burst out laughing and rolling on the floor and a few chuckles from the wizards_

 _hello" she said "OMG I SO SHIP IT "she squealed we all groaned and rolled our eyes "silena turn of your phone "said Reyna "alright no need to get angry "Selena said_

 _"onto the sorting "said dumbledoor long story short every one got Griffindor "what does Gryffindor represent "asked Leo "it represents bravery"_

 _"That's us the very representation of bravery" Leo said as we all stood up straighter and gleamed with pride._

 _"I don't think we can fit in any more people into the Griffindor dorms "said Fred "no indeed they shall have their own dorm but will still be able to use the Griffindor dorms If wanted to"said dumbledoor_

 _"are you heroes fine with starting your lessons next week " we all nodded and went into our dorms and I swear I saw (it was being recorded too )Percy and Annabeth jump into the lake wait till camp sees this_

 _I laughed at the tought. we all went into the dorm and it was amazhing it was filled with the latest movies giant tvs video game consoles and video games I spotted GTA and showed it to Travis he grinned and ran to one video game consoles and inserted the disc_

 _"Where's Katie" I asked "she went to sleep I'll join her when I get sleepy_

HARRY POV

Who the hell where those people why did dumbledoor call them heroes what did he mean by powerfull there were lots of things racing trough my mind I glanced at hermione and saw that she was thinking the same thing so much for a pleasant dinner the teachers /heroes left before the meal

"We'll get answers next week "I told her "I wish it would be sooner " I know I said after dinner we went to the dorm room and into our rooms I said bye to my friends and went to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

sorry I haven't updated I mostly update Saturday and Sunday at least 1-2chapters a week cause like there is no school but I think about updating every day im like a week behind homework cause I'm like a badass in school and all that school stuff I'm respected even if I am reading and writing during my school breaks like lunch and all that well enjoy this chapter

CLARISSE POV

I was walking around the camp with Chris when a satyr came sprinting forward to us saying we were having a meeting at the big house after we arrived a few minutes later every counselor was already there I sat down and started looking around it was ...quiete.

Right the stolls were on there quest I can get used to this then Nico came out of the shadows.I stood up and said "your supposed to be on a quest what are you doing here "

relax everything is in control "replied Nico "it better be punk "I replied then he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote our names down and left a note and then he turned to us and said get your stuff and pack .

We did what he said and came back a few minutes later "gather around were gonna make a hades of an entrance "

we apeared in a shadow and we're all bunched up together on a pile of demigods it Hurt

TIME SKIP

Percy pov

After we got sorted into our houses me and Annabeth sprinted towards the lake were we jumped in after i made a bubble around us we started talking and cuddled up untill I looked at my watch it was midnight.

Annabeth we need to get to our dorms it already midnight she shot up to her feet "Percy quick get us out of the water "Annabeth said I did as she said and we started running toward the dorms

we opened the door slowly and carefully only to find Connor and Travis playing GTA 6 on the PlayStation 4

This is going to be hard Me and Annabeth slowly walked in but two grinning faces faced us as they were chuckling

after being caught trying to sneak in me and Annabeth just ran to a room thankfully there was nobody in it and it was sea green and silver along with some blue we immediately claimed it

And just plooped down on the bed and started sleeping in a somewhat sleeping position with Annabeths head in my chest

we woke up to hear chuckling comming from in front of us only to find several demigods trying to hold back their laughter with Selena on the front recording everything GODS IM IN SO MUCH TROUBLE IF CHIRON SEES THIS "silena step away from the camera "I said

"alright just this once "she replied "thanks I said "Annabeth wake up we need to get ready for breakfast "she groaned and rolled of the bed and fell on the floor laughter went trough the whole dorm "that was so recorded "said Connor while high fiveing his brother

Annabeth ran to the restroom and came out of the restroom already dressed in her uniform "why haven't you dressed yet she told me

uuumm was all I could see as I saw her in her uniform she blushed as she grabed my uninform and gave it to me as she pushed me into the restroom when I came out I looked hotter "did you brushed your theeth "she said I nooded as I kissed her

"you look hotter "she said "just for you "I replied my sleeves were up my tie wasn't tied and it was uneven and my white shirt was hanging from the bottom a bit you could see a little part of my SPQR tatoo and trident tattoo.

When we came out of our room I saw the boys with the same style that I was using I also saw them being kissed by their girlfriends

all the boys got in a big group and said "IT WORKED "they said in unison as they high fived each other then the girls walked up and said "what worked "

percy walked up and said "that depending on how we put our close on depends on how much hotter we look " "about time you noticed seaweed brain "Annabeth replied as she kissed him

.

.

HARRY POV

I was walking toward the dinning room with Ron and Hermione we sat down and started eating then a few minutes later there was the sound of laughter and talking then out of the doors came out a group of the exchange students all loking hotter than before especially Percy Annabeth piper and all the others

(he learned their names when they were being sorted into their houses)they walked in like they owned the school like badasses and popular students and I had a felling it wasn't going to be long before they became popular.

all the students were gapping at them with awe and respect allong with many other things

they walked up and stood like soldiers in front of dumbledoor who provided them with a table long enough to fit all of them in

then dumbledoor clapped his hands as food appeared on the exchange students table

Who are these people their treated with royalty and respect by dumbledoor he's the one who should be treated like royalty and respect.

the exchange students thanked him as they filled their plates with food and dumbledoor made a braizier filled with flames appear on the side of the dinning room that wasn't occupied

the exchange students picked up their plates and scraped part of their foods into the braizier

What are they doing burning their food?

I turned to my friends who had the same look on their faces

when the exchange students sat back down they were handed they're timetables I didn't know my day was going to be filled with a whole lot of weirdness


	7. Classes

KATIE POV

"here are your timetables"said Mrs mcgonagall as she handed a stack of papers at Annabeth "pass them out please the names are on the back "

what the heck are timetables sounds like something Leo would make

Annabeth started handing out a piece of paper to each one of us at the table I looked at mine "oh a timetable is a schedule "I said stupidly I heard a groan from the other side of the table it was percy

"I forgot we were on a quest on a school I thought I would finnaly get a break"he whined Annabeth rolled her eyes "at least try and also don't blow up the school"

"Percy can't you use your brain for anything"said Travis "this is school it doesn't matter to us demigods"said Connor "we're badasses we don't need school"said Thalia

"All we need is to survive and be awesome well have everything we need "said Leo "we can become the best prankers this school has ever seen well even beat the weasley"the stolls said in unison "thanks guys now I know this is going to be the best school year ever with ya by my side"said Percy

It's creepy but cool how they think the same and answer at the same time but in this case it was creepy Connor,Travis,Thalia,and Leo thought the same idea

then a boy around 15 came up to me and said "you need some help finding your soul mate"Gods they have bad pickup lines here even Travis had a better one if was "December 23, 5:38 Pm the time I fell for you"it honestly made me blush thank gods it had been a Scortching day

I glanced at the table Travis was furious our whole table was trying to hold back their laughter.

"sorry I already found one"I said politely the boy got mad and said "fine you weren't that pretty anyway I don't even know how it's possible to already have a soul mate with that face"

I heard the laughter in our table disappear I was pissed as fuck I was about to beat the boys ass but my boyfriend Travis beat me to it

His face was filled with rage he stood up violently and yelled "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO HER! At this point the whole dinning hall was so silent you could have heard a pin drop

the boy coward and took a step back then regained his confidence back and said "you heard me boy or what are you deaf " Travis was mad as fuck last time I saw him this mad was when Clarisse stole his Twinkie

"you better get out of my face before I break it"Travis growled "I ain't afraid of you boy " "He's a man"I retorted I immediately blushed at what I said our table was filled with chuckles

out of the corner of my eye I could see Travis smile before he retorted "oh you will be after I'm done with you"

What you gonna fight me boy " the boy said "bring it on "

"Percy get the camera I fell a Tratie moment coming on "I blushed as we all made a line to see the fight I think everyone could see it

Travis simply laughed and said "you'll be lucky if you don't end up dead " the boy tensed before he threw the first punch

Travis dodged it easily and punched the boy in the face bricking his nose a river of blood came out of it but the boy still held his confidence and tried to punch Travis again

again Travis dodged it easily and punched the boys jaw after the boy fell down he kicked the boy a few times in the ribs it was obvious he broke some of them Before he walked to me he yelled at the boy and yelled "DONT YOU EVER TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT "

then he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back

he put an arm around my waist and game me a quick kiss we walked up to the line of demigods within seconds they started laughing and complimenting Travis

Connor walked up and said"DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME YOU KICKED HIS ASS " after a few more seconds we dissipated then we turned to see the scared wizards then Percy yelled "CONSIDER THIS A WARNING DONT MESS WITH MY FAMILY "he said in more of a commanding tone

the room was filled with nods and yes'es

then we all sat back down and Annabeth said "we all have the same schedule looks like we're sticking together"

we all nodded "wait we don't have wands or supplies " I said "my mother provided us with some so ass soon as we walk to our first class you will all be dreesed and packed with the school supplies including you wands"said Annabeth

according to my paper our schedule is

Herbology by

pomona sprout

caring for Magical creatures by

Rubeus Hagrid

Defence Against the Dark Arts by

Dolores umbridge

Charms by

Remus Lupin

Potions by

severus snape

Flying lessons by

Rolanda Hooch

History of Magic by

headless flannel (I improvised )

well I hope there fun or at least well make them

we followed Griffindor into Herbology class along with slitherin but they kept a good distance away from us OMG Herbology was plant stuff I wil be so good at this

"good morning class "said the teacher "Good morning professor sprout"the class replied

"today we will be learning about sassquiboo (I just made up a name because I forgot the name of the plant/baby/creature sorry)

"does anyone know what that is "professor sprout asked Nobody answered "very well then that's what your here for to learn "

"a sassquiboo is a plant that always cries after being picked that's what these ear muffs are for to protect your ears from their cry "

"now put them on please " we did as she said "now at the count of 3 you will pull them out of your bucket 1..2..3

the whole room was filled with the sound of crying I ripped out my plant to see I was grabbing some kind of little stump and under the stump was a baby like figure under it

but why wasn't it crying everyone else's was ...oh wait daughter of Demeter thing right right my plant baby like thing was giggling at me

professor sprout walked over to me and said "how did you do that" I thought for a second untill I replied "I'm excellent with plants"

Every one stared at me with disbelieve I put down my plant thing and was about to talk untill I was cut of by Thalia's Percys Annabeths Clarisses Connors Travis and lots of other demigods laughter "N..N..Nico "said Percy hysterically as he couldn't stop laughing

"shut up it's not funny "he said as he dumped the plant into the bucket i caught a glimpse of the plant it was dieing

"what so funny "professor umbridge said "nothing "Nico replied "Nico killed the plant "spat Thalia "by..but how "professor sprout sputtered "they don't like me they die when I'm around always"said Nico

"can I be excused from this class forever "said nico

i suppose if that's what is going to stop the death of more of my plants "said professor sprout

"You may drop out of this class "she said

"WHAT HOW CAN HE DROP OUT "said Thalia "That is so unfair aargh "

"see ya later losers "said Nico that was all the drama that happened in herbology class now the next class was caring for magical creatures I wonder how it'll be


	8. Chapter 8

PERCY POV

i can't believe death breath drooped out of a class and we barely started school the first chance I get I'm going to drop out of class as well I think Thalia's with me on that

"so what's our next class wise girl"I said "caring for magical creatures"Annabeth said "it's going to be awesome "said the stolls "how do you know that "i said

"cause like we're in it "they said I saw Katie roll her eyes at Travis "you better be right

we arrived at caring for magical creatures a few minutes later and were met by Hagrid "well hullo kids how ya doing"he said "we're doing well "I said

once everyone arrived to class we started our lessons

"today class well be learning about Pegasi "said Hagrid oh no not that one I thought I groaned I heard laughter and chuckles from the demigods "wats so funny "said Hagrid "you'll see "said clarrisse in between laughter

just then A Pegasus swooped down not just any Pegasus a pure black one it was blackjack he trotted over to me and kneeled in front of me I heard my friends laughing there asses of while the wizards were whispering "did you just see that it kneeled to him" "how did he do that"

"How'd you do that Percy "said Hagrid "umm I'm good with horses and umm that horse"I said pointing at blackjack "it's actually mine"

The wizards were all like "no way" "he's lying "

"Stop kneling Blackjack "I said he immediately stoped kneling the wizards started whispering again

"yo boss"said Blackjack "Don't call me boss "I said "whatever"he said "got any sugar cubes"he said "I think Annabeth told me a spell for food wait here "I said

I waved my wand and said a spell and instantly a fistful of sugar cubes appeared in my hands blackjack whinnied as I walked towards him and held my hand in front of his mouth

he diged in happily while I laughed "well it's nice to know I already got a passing student in my class"said Hagrid

just then another Pegasus swooped down it was a pure gray one


	9. Chapter 9

**i do not own HP AND PJO**

 **SOORY I HAVENT UPDATED**

 **HARRY POV**

WHY DID the Pegasus just kneel to Percy Pegasus are really violent and cautious toward humans he should be dead literally just walked up to it and the Pegasus didn't even try to kill him there are lots of stuff I want to know about this guy

Then a pure gray Pegasus swooped in "look Harry why don't you try to get close to the Pegasus maybe you'll do it as good as Jackson "said Hagrid

I hesistantly walked towards the gray Pegasus only to have it back away in protest "really"said pegasi turned and whine a protest to Percy.i could hear Percy's friends laughing behind us (the demigods)

"Why don't you try again Harry " Percy asked me

i walked towards the pegasi and nuzzled his mane "great job Harry now you can ride it " said Hagrid "wait what"I started to protest but Hagrid just grabbed me and mounted me on the Pegasus.

" Come on Harry it'll be fun "Percy told me already mounted on Blackjack I nodded then Travis walked up in between me and Percy and said "I propose a race first around the lake and back will be the winner GENTELMEN PLACE YOUR BETS " there was cheering all around the forest

I couldn't help but smile "get ready on my mark get set go "Travis screamed out me and Percy zommed into the air and went round the lake but Percy was way ahead of me like 100 yards ahead of me.

By the time I landed Percy was surrounded by a mob asking him questions the rest of the class was uneventful


	10. The toad

I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry potter

PERCY POV

After the race I was immediately mobbed by questions from the wizards while my demigod friends shook their heads in unison (cuz like he was showing of )

I couldn't help but laugh at Malfoys dumbfounded face ."Percy you just won me some 157 galleons thank you so very much"said Travis

"no problem bro " I replied "soo what our next class Harry ?"I said "Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor umbridge "he (Harry )spat venomously

"what wrong with defense against the dark arts "I said

"the teacher thats what ,she's so annoying and she looks like a toad ugh everything about her is disgusting "Ron spat

"Eeewww I swear if she's anything like that I swear I am going to have a serious talk with her"said silena "in pretty sure the little punks are just exaggerating "said Clarisse

"oh come on she can't be that bad "I said

U"tell me that after class " said Harry " whoa whoa whoa is she that teacher that always wants perfection and is a real bitch while doing the "perfection " thing" started Travis

"and you can get her like supper mad supper quick"finished of Connor

"yeah that's 100% accurate "said Harry

"do you know what that means "said Travis

"that it's going to be the worst class in my life and that's saying a lot "said Percy

"and that it's going to be a VERY DRAMATIC CLASS "said The stools in unison

"how is it that you guys always find something good in something bad just so we can get some good entertainment "said Ron

"that is still a mystery to us all "said the demigods friends in unison

"whoa did we just say the same thing at the same time ...I swear the stolls are rubbing of on us "I said

there was a chorus of nods and yes'es

 **(the demigods at currently at hogwarts are currently the 7,Selena ,Chris 'stolls,Clarisse ,KATIE, Beckendrof,Thalia ,Nico,and will (solace ) no solangelo sorry)**

we arrived at the doorstep of professors umbridge's classroom "well here goes nothing said piper

she opened the door so only she could see what was inside it but once she saw the room she released a bone chilling scream" what wrong piper "I yelled frantically

piper pushed the door open so all us demigods(exept Selena could see it cause like she wasn't there cuz she's going to be late to class )could see what was inside and it seriously made every demigod present gasp.

"OH MY GODS MY MOTHERS BEEN HERE AVENGE ME PERCY AVENGE ME"piper yelled dramatically (cuz like the room was pink and lots of other stuff )

cue the laughter from both witches and wizards

We all walked inside the classroom and I couldn't help but try not to barf from the smell of perfume.

it seriously reeked more than the Aphrodite cabin . I turned around to see that Leo and the stolls didn't even try to hold of their barf do they just picked on the floor

oh well I guess professor just gots to find her little present I thought

 **NICO POV**

OH GODS I HAVE TO STAY IN THIS DEMON ROOM FOR A WHOLE HOUR WITH A TEACHER WHO I HAVE BEEN TOLD IS A REAL BITCH I WANT TO GO BACK TO THE UNDEREORLD!

 **CHRIS POV**

this place is a freaking nightmare it's freaking pink and there is literally nothing good enough to steal .

I turned around to see that Clarisse wasn't doing any better than me I sat down in a desk that was next to Clarisse and saw that Percy was sitting with Annabeth and Travis with Katie ,nico and Thalia ,piper and Jason etc wait where's Selena "where is sillena "I asked Clarisse

 **Hermione POV**

these Americans have lots of friend they are also very playful like they don't have a care in the world and to be honest it bothers me.

we are about to go against the evileat dark wizard of all time and there jocking around The bell sounded and a minute later professor umbridge walked in "good morning class"she said there was a faint chorus of good morning professor umbridge .

"now let's try that again good morning class "she said "good morning professor umbridge"the class said in unison

 **THALIA POV**

Ron wasn't kidding the teacher really looked like a toad and she had this sickly sweet voice that made you hate her instantly and all of her clothes was freaking pink

then out of nowhere selena came barging in her iPod in hand and earbuds in place _wait oohh didn't even notice she wasnt with us she probably won't be Chiron will probably call them back oh well_

 _I wonder what song she's listening too_

 _Dam ADHD I'm getting if track_

"Im a single lady I'm a single lady I'm a single lady "Selena sang _oh I remember the time I walked into artemis tent and I found her singing the song at the top of her lungs it was so funny even if she did know how to sing but it was so freaking funny Istaryed laughing so hard then she caught me and threatened me to do all the chores for a month if I told anybody that she was singing "im a single lady"_

 _"what do you think your doing young lady"said professor umbridge "what does it look like I'm doing I'm singing "Selena replied_

 _"young lady mind your manners now where did you get that muggle device they don't even work in school property young lady so stop lying"_

 _"oh well this mortal devise is Valdez approved "silena replied while turning to look at Leo_

 _"young lady you got Detention you'd MUST not tell lies "said professor umbridge_

 _what I thought that I'd be the first one too get detention not Selena_

 _i exchanged a look with percy and Nico and the stolls i noticed the 3 of us were pouting I saw Annabeth look towards us and roll her eyes and have a look on her face that said seriously_

 _"Detention ugh no lady I need my beauty sleep "Selena said mater o factly "young lady you do not talk to an elderly woman like that "said professor umbridge_

 _"wait you a woman all I see is a toad !"exclaimed selena_

 _I couldn't hold back my laughter so I laughed out loud along with the class_


	11. Not happening

Harry pov

Marlins beard these Americans got some spunk talking to the toad like that especially if it's Silena freaking Selena

"YOUNG LADY SIT YOUR BOTTOM DOWN "screamed out the toad but Selena still stood there with a seriously look on her face "Nah I'll just leave instead it looks so depressing in here bye"said Selena

 _i wish I could just walk out like that_ I saw people watching her in awe just because she walked out of class but I wansnt surprised when Beckendrof got up and went after Selena but before he left he managed to say"see ya next period "

i heard the Americans screaming out thing out like "DONT LEAVE ME HERE ,BECKENDROF,I THOUGHT WE WERE IN THIS TOGHETHER ,WHAT THE HELL MAN

the stolls were right very dramatic

"if you really want to leave then just go ahead and walk out of those doors "said professor umbridge in a challenging voice (cuz she didn't expect them to do anything )

i was really surprised when all of the Americans immediately got up and ran toward the door while shoving each other around screaming things like GET OUT MY WAY ,AAAAHHHH,MOVE IT BEFORE I PILL UP MY RANK _what that sounds a lot like Reyna's voice and what rankMOVE IT BEFORE I BARF AGAIN ETC_

 _(her rank as a praetor )_

 **(I take a long time to update so I am recommending reading Impracticall jokers:demigod edition)**

Once all the Americans had left i heard one of them scream FRESH AIR while the other Americans just laughed at his comment

I turned and saw proffesors umbridge expression it was shock but it quickly changed to outrage

professor umbridge huffed indignantly before walking off saying stuff about medling kids and wait till dumbledor hears this

just as she was about to leave her high heals slipped on one of the Americans puke puddles

but once she realized what she slipped on she quickly got up and started crying and ran away

i almost fell sorry for her ,almost

but as soon as she was out of my sight I started laughing my ass of while Hermione gave me a what's wrong with you look but that only made me laugh harder

 **wtiting another story should it be pertemis or perthena review**


	12. STORY OF MY LIFE

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

 **Selena POV**

After I left the classroom me and Charles started talking as we walked trough the hall not 1 minute had passed and we had already heard a commotion at the other end of the hall that we just came from ...,GUESS WHAT I SAW

ALL THE DEMIGODS WERE RUNNING OUT OF THE CLASS AND SHOVING EACH OTHER OUT OF THE DOOR

" _story of my life when:nobody can make it trough a damm class"I whispered to Charles he nodded vigorously_

 _"FRESH AIR "yelled out Nico while he fell to his knees with a tear streaming down one of his cheek he passed out a few seconds later when he woke up again he whispered "is this a dream "_

 _Nico's whisper was barely audible over the roaring laughter of the demigods_

 _me and Charles proceded walking toward the demigods "OMG WHAT HAPPENED "_

 _""that awfull room and lady happened"_

 _"_ _Story of my life:I'm scarred for life "_

 _there was a chorus of nods and yesees_

 _"guys let's get out of here "Connor said as he watched a pucked covered professor Umbridge crying as she ran over to the headmasters office_

 _Story of MY LIFE :NEVER say a warning first unless you wanna be the last one to follow it"said Connor as he ran to catch up to the running demigods_

 _Time skip_

 **Thalia POV**

I ran all the way back to the dormitory And straight to the fridge and grabbed a cold 6 Pack of coke and a bunch of chocolate bars that I stole from Lizbeth she's one of my sisters from the hunt that girl has a lifetime worth of chocolate in her tent I dout she's gonna spot A few 15 chocolate bars missing WHAT I REALLY LIKE CHOCOLATE

either way I sat down on the couch popped open a coke and unwrapped a chocolate bar and watched The hangover on the tv player

suddenly an iris message appeared it was from Artemis _FUCK SHES GOING TO ASK ME WHAT THE PROGRESS OF THE MISSION IS_

 _AND IM BE ALL LIKE WE MADE A TEACHER CRY_

 _AND STOLE FROM INNOCENT WIZZARDS AND_

 _A BUNCH OF OTHER THINGS THAT HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE QUEST_

 _in other words WE DIDNT PROGGRES SHIT_

 _but of course I wouldn't say it like that to a goddes_

 _"Oh hey Artemis"I said with a Tint of nervousness in my voice_

 _by this moment every demigod in the room was watching me talk to Artemis trough an iris message_

 _"DONT HEY ARTEMIS ME" WHY THE HELL DID YOU STEAL CHOCOLATE FROM LIZBETH ?YOU KNOW HOW SHE GOT LAST TIME ?SHES GOING ON A RAMPAGE SHE ALMOST SET FIRE TO MY CABIN!_

 _"Wait your not screaming at me for not doing anything here but for getting chocolate out of lizbeth's stash "I said_

 _"YES "screamed out in exasperation the goddes of the hunt_

 _"OH SHIT THATS EVEN WORSE "I screamed out_

 _behind Artemis you could hear metal against metal and an angry Lizbeth demolishing anything in sight "_

 _"ARTEMIS IM SO SORRY I THOUGH SHE WOULDNT NOTICE IF I TOOK A FEW BARS OUT OF HER STASH "I tried helplessly apologizing to Artemis so she could help me preventing my death_

 _"I'm sorry Thalia your on your own on this "Artemis said solemnly_

 _just then an angry Lizbeth showed up in front of the IM screaming "ILL KILL YOU "while pointing her sword at the front of the IM and swiping it with the sword and cutting the connection_

 _"I am so dead "I wispered to myself_

 _Every demigod present looked at Thalia and said "YOU ARE SO DEAD"_

 _We all knew how it was to deal with an angry Lizbeth_

 _STORY OF MY LIFE :ITS NEVER TO LATE TO GET LIFE INSURANCE_

 _I screamed out while running for all my life's worth which ironically was quite literally_


End file.
